


You Like Me, I Like You...

by solemnwar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, someone take the keyboard away from my sinful hands, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Yra tries to relieve some frustration. Andronikos helps.(Sequel to "I Like You, You Like Me...")





	

**You Like Me, I Like You...**

To the public, Darth Nox was a formidable Sith. If she wasn’t cold, heartless and composed, she was a veritable force of rage, blasting down anyone who stood in her path. The only warning sign people were given before she transitioned from the former to the latter was when their hair stood on end and ozone flooded their nostrils.

            But if she didn’t want to be seen, no one saw her coming until it was too late. She was strong in the Force, and very few could sense her coming when she cloaked herself in it. Even if they could, her true prowess was with her double-bladed lightsaber, the glowing red blade a vortex of death to anyone foolish enough to get in the way of it.

            She ascended to the ranks of the Dark Council young, after murdering the former holder of her council seat. The other members wisely recognised her power, and put her in charge of the acquisition of artifacts. It was one she was well suited for, and better yet it kept her away from Korriban and Dromund Kaas. Her former life as a slave, one she’d quietly erased from the records and murdered those who thought it a good idea to bring it up, had kept her confined and limited for years, and the task of finding artifacts and drawing out their secrets to add to her own power was appealing.

            Terrifying, inspiring, cruel and merciless, she was the epitome of Sith, and few could find complaint — she even had the red skin of a pureblood Sith, which eased the sensibilities of the xenophobic members of Sith society.

            It was only in private, with her small crew that had accompanied her, that other emotions were allowed to shine: laughter and smiles, rolling her eyes at the antics, bitter complaints, almost as if she were just a normal citizen of the Empire. Even then, there was a part of Yracundia that was kept hidden from everyone except for Andronikos Revel.

            He was the only one who got to see her as she really was. He was the only one to see her cry, to see her truly open and vulnerable when she had to present a hard shell to everyone else. She told her secret dreams and desires to only him, as they lay in each other’s arms and talked through the night. Only he got to see the way her eyes softened when she looked at him; a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips if they were in public, and a proper smile if they were in private. She was standoffish to everyone else, keeping her distance, but with the pirate she let him touch her, and would touch _him._

            It was a kind of torture in its own right. It had been a long while, since their talk about her hang-ups, and he’d been very conscious of not pushing her, but it was a struggle with his own desires each time he touched her, even something as innocent as stroking her hair. His fingers would slide easily through the long, black strands and he’d be filled with imagery of pulling her head back, hungrily kissing her mouth until she moaned and trailing kisses down her neck —

 

            Yra jumped at the loud _thud_ of Andronikos’ head hitting the table, turning quickly to send a curious look at the pirate. They were currently alone on the ship, the rest of her crew having been sent out on a few errands. “Andronikos?” She frowned, tilting her head.

            “It’s nothin’...” he said, voice muffled as he spoke into the table. “Just thinkin’ and getting stupid ideas.”

            “Crazy pirate,” she muttered, barely hearing his ‘ _hey!_ ’ as she resumed her walk back to her quarters on the ship. Ancient texts didn’t just translate themselves, after all.

            A few minutes after sitting down to examine said texts, she heard the sound of running water, presumably from Andronikos stepping into the shower... again. Unbidden, a sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. It was rather commendable, how patient he’d been since their talk. She would have expected him to have left by now, but clearly he meant it when he said he loved her.

            Her face warmed, and she closed her eyes as she brought up the memory. It was still surprising to her, that she’d managed to find love even after everything she had been through. It was like a dream, if one somewhat tarnished by her own hang-ups, and the bit of news relayed to her by her twin... but she tried not to think about that. She would much rather think of how, even after months of hearing it, every time Andronikos said “I love you” she felt warm, starting in her chest and face and working outward, a tingling feeling heightened when he held her, his touch sending shivers through her body. His touch was hot if his hands touched bare skin, and his mouth was the sweetest feeling... but he always drew back, not wanting to push things and scare her away or hurt her.

            And she appreciated it, she really did, but sometimes his consideration left her feeling very annoyed and restless. She was too much of a coward to say anything about it however, so here they were in a mutual situation of frustration. At least he could take care of it, unlike her.

            Her eyes opened. _Actually_...

            She glanced towards the door, then leaned to press a button on the console to close it and give herself some privacy. Andronikos would be in the shower for a while, and he usually stayed out if she’d closed the door. Usually. _Please be one of those times._

            Relaxing back into the chair, she closed her eyes again and breathed out slowly, trying ease the tension out of her body, which was somewhat difficult when the code you followed espoused passion, not serenity, but she’d picked up a few meditation tricks.

            _Now where to start?_ She slid her hands slowly up her arms, imagining it was Andronikos’ strong hands instead, pulling her close to him, protective and warm, his face inches away from hers. She lifted a hand to softly stroke her own lips, thinking of what it was like when he kissed her, gentle but firm, teasing her lips open and darting his tongue inside...

            She was already shivering, and from an _imagined kiss_ at that. _You have a great imagination, Yra_. She slipped her index finger into her mouth, touching her tongue against it, tasting the salt of her flesh. _Does he like this taste?_ She trailed her fingers down to her chin, softly stroking along her jaw, up to her ear and then back down along her neck, until she touched the cloth of her robes. Andronikos would hate how they got in the way, and were difficult to remove with any expediency, and complain about it to her. She couldn’t help but softly laugh at the imagery, tugging at the collar.

            Her other hand she moved to her hip, sliding it slowly up her side, to her stomach, trailing lazily to her breasts. Her long, delicate fingers traced vague imagery over her robes, pressing through the cloth to stimulate the skin underneath. She didn’t get much from having her breasts touched, to be honest, but it still felt nice, and giving the trajectory of some of Andronikos’ looks he would definitely pay them some attention. It was a bit difficult with her robes and bra in the way. She traced around the nipple, rubbing the more sensitive flesh, then rolling it between her fingers, pinching just slightly. She bit her lip, humming softly as her body began to throb in response to the stimulations she was giving it.

            Shifting her weight slightly, she used her other hand to pull up the hem of her robes, gathering them around her hips. _I think I need to invest in some pants... or perhaps shorter skirts._ She lay her hand on her knee, feeling goose bumps prickle across her flesh. Her hand was _cold_ , so unlike Andronikos’.  She’d been told once, by a particularly _unlikeable_ lover, that her hands were cold because she was, and that no one would be able to tolerate her because of it. _Don’t think about that. Andronikos likes when you touch him. Think about that instead._

            He liked touching her even more, though; greedy pirate, always wanting, and he was so used to just taking what he wanted that it was a miracle he stayed his hand. She didn’t really want him to anymore. She moved her hand up from her knee, dipping to press roughly against her inner thigh with her palm, dragging her fingers across the dark red skin and digging her nails in just slightly. She was breathing heavily, still fondling her breast as her fingers grazed over the fabric of her underwear, teasing and light over the most sensitive part.

            She gasped, a high, sharp sound as she pressed more firmly against the little nub, lips parted to suck in more cool air into her hot body. Questing down she discovered, to some surprise, that she was _wet_ , the cloth damp from her arousal... from just a little bit of touching and pretending it was Andronikos. She made a frustrated sound, wanting more, and she slid her hand underneath the cloth to touch skin directly. She couldn’t help but moan as her fingers gently rubbed circles around the clit, sending ripples of pleasure through her. One finger slipped between the wet folds, teasing around the entrance, slipping back and forth before slowly penetrating.

            It felt good, but not _enough_. A second finger slid inside to join it, pressing deep inside as her thumb rubbed against her clit, sharp sounds coming from her as she focused on how _good_ it felt, wondering just how much more she’d like it if Andronikos were there, his larger hands replacing her smaller ones, stretching her open more, rough against her skin, before replacing his fingers with his cock...

            Whimpering softly, _trying_ to keep quiet, she didn’t hear the door opening. She was too focused on the feeling of her fingers inside her, moving faster to compensate for the lack of thickness, wriggling inside to find the best place to exert pressure. And it just wasn’t _enough,_ dammit! “Andronikos...” she breathed into the air.

            “Want some help with that?” His voice said at her ear, and she very nearly fell out of the chair in surprise.

 

            Andronikos knew, when he opened the door to get his clothes and saw Yra pleasuring herself, he probably should have quietly closed the door and pretend he hadn’t seen that. But she was the love of his life, and jacking it in the shower _really_ wasn’t doing much anymore, and seeing her in the throes of her own passion glued his feet to the floor. She was still almost entirely clothed, and the desk was in the way of the most _important_ part, but he had an active enough imagination that he could fill in the blanks, and it was her expression that held most of his attention anyways.

            She was taut with desire, brow furrowed with concentration, faintly glistening with sweat. Her mouth was slightly open, the sweet sounds of her pleasure coming from it, and after being with her and watching her for months, he knew she was getting frustrated. _My poor Sith,_ he thought, very quietly approaching her. _Maybe I should lend a hand. And anything else she might want._

            As he crept closer, he heard his name from her lips, and he just _couldn’t_ help himself. Bending so that his mouth was level with her ear, he asked, “Want some help with that?”

            Her eyes snapped open and her head jerked to the side to look at him, and the sudden movements nearly sent her sliding off the chair, and she had to scramble to grab at the arm rests so she wasn’t unceremoniously dumped onto her ass. Her beautiful green eyes stared at him, pupils tiny with shock, and she was still breathing rather heavily. She let out a confused noise, apparently rendered speechless.

            “Y’know, if you were feelin’ frustrated, y’could’ve just said something,” he said, one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the desk, keeping him upright . Her response was another unintelligible noise, and a subtle changing of her expression. _Oh, damn._  “Are you feelin’ all mortified now?”

 

            That was, in fact, _exactly_ how she was feeling, as she stared up at him while clutching at the chair to keep from sliding off of it. _What_ must he be thinking now, catching her like this? Would he be feeling angry that she didn’t come to him? Disappointed? She couldn’t say that she’d be able to blame him for feeling that way, she knew his frustrations, after all...

            She looked away from him, biting her lip. _Dammit, why do I have to be so_ useless _?_ She heard him shift positions, kneeling down beside her as a hand touched her chin and forced her to look at him.

            “Hey, now, don’t do that,” he chided gently, kissing her forehead. “I know you got your issues; I don’t mi... okay, well, I _do_ mind. I’m only human, after all, and it sucks that you don’t want me to be a part of... this. But I’m not gonna push you to do things you don’t wanna do.” His thumb rubbed against the corner of her mouth, a little bit distracting. “I just wanted to tease you... a little... bit...”

            He trailed off as Yra slipped her tongue out of her mouth along the side of this thumb, turning her head just enough to take the digit into her mouth. Andronikos was utterly still, watching her intently, unsure of what she was doing. She rather liked that. She nipped his thumb, and she could have sworn she saw him shiver. She liked that, too. Eyes half closed, she focused her attentions on his thumb, sucking it further into her mouth as her tongue tasted his skin.

            His expression had gotten _very_ serious. “Yra...” he said hoarsely. “You don’t gotta do nothin’. Seriously.” She ignored him, continuing her little torture session on his thumb. “Yra, seriously, don’t _tease_ me if you’re not gonna finish what you started — ”

            She let go of his thumb. “Andronikos,” she said curtly. “Shut up, and do something about it.”

            His mouth was on hers in an instant, broad hands on either side of her face to pull her close, body pressing against hers as much as it could in the awkward position of him on the floor and her in the chair. It was not a gentle kiss, lips pressed roughly into hers and forcing her mouth open, but she didn’t mind at all, moaning softly as her hands circled around to clutch at his shoulders, pulling him closer. A hip pushed against a knee, shoving her legs apart and positioning his body between them, leveraging his body against her. She became very aware that all he was wearing was a _towel_ , a not-trivial detail she’d somehow missed in her earlier shock and mortification. It wouldn’t take much, just drop the towel and push the flimsy cloth of her underwear to the side and...

            She moaned again into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist to feel him more firmly against her core. He broke the kiss to say “ _Needy little Sith_ ,” before kissing her again, his hands moving rather quickly down her body to shove her robes up to her hips, fingers digging into her  as he pulled her up to better feel him. He was _hard_ under that towel, his earlier date with the shower be damned, and she _really_ wanted to feel _inside_ her.

            “Andronikos...” she moaned, wriggling against him.

            “You’re not getting it _that_ easily,” he chuckled, pushing her hips down. “I think I needa tease you a bit first...”

            Two fingers swept between her legs, just enough to start the trembling up again, but not enough to really _feel_ something. “Stars, you’re _wet_ ,” he murmured, nipping along her jaw line. “You got yourself really excited, didn’t you?” He said into her ear, the low tone of his voice sending shivers down her spine. The fingers slid back and forth, tracing the folds he could feel beneath the fabric. “What were you thinking about, Yra?” Her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders, her nails pricking sharply, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Well?”

            “I was... thinking about....you...” she gasped, trying to arch up to meet his fingers, but his other hand was keeping her from succeeding.

            “What about me?” he asked lazily, as if he wasn’t just as taut as she was, just as needy. “Anything specific?” He let his fingers go up far enough to brush against the clit, before tracing back down again.

            “I was... thinking about you kissing me... and... touching... me...” It was infuriating, his touches doing a lot to get her body humming, but not enough for anything else.

            “Touching you how?”

            _You asshole stop dragging this out_. “Like you’re doing now, but...” His thumb pressed suddenly against her clit, and she broke off her sentence to softly cry out. _“Andronikos..!”_

            “But..?” He was enjoying himself immensely; he rarely had the upper hand like this, and as much as he just wanted to rip off the rest of her clothes and bury himself inside her, his earlier exertions gave him a bit of leeway to tease her. She was _adorable_ , and he was the _only_ man to see her like this, the only one to get her squirming and breathless with need.

            He _really_ wanted to hear her beg.

            “Andronikos... stop... _teasing_ me...” she hissed, glaring at him. “Stop being an _ass_.”

            Her grinned at her. “What did you expect from a rotten pirate?” He asked, kissing her nose. “Your nose gets all scrunched up when you’re annoyed, did you know that?”

            Her response was lost on a strangled moan as he pinched and rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, his ring finger continuing to rub along her folds. “You were saying you were imagining me touching you,” he mumbled against her lips. “Keep talking.”

            She wanted to ignore him, and just focus on the ministrations of his fingers, but when she didn’t answer him he slowed down. He was really pushing it. “I was thinking of... of your fingers in-inside m-me,” she stuttered, feeling heat rise up in her face. He was already fondling her, how was talking about her little fantasy so embarrassing to talk about?

            “Really now?” He kissed her, fingers picking up the pace, building her up but _still_ not enough. “Do you want them inside you now?”

            “Y- _yes,_ ” she hissed.

            “Yes _what?_ ”

            “Andronikos!”

            “ _Beg me_ ,” he hissed in her ear, biting gently.

            “Andronikos, _please!”_

            “Mm, close enough,” he conceded, moving away enough to rearrange her legs so he could slide her underwear down and off, chucking it somewhere.  He shoved her legs open again, rough, slipping two fingers between the wet folds in one smooth motion, penetrating as deep as his fingers could reach.

            Yra pulled at him, kissing him to stop from screaming. It was _amazing_ , the feel of his fingers pushing deep inside, stretching and searching while his thumb rubbed her clit. His mouth covered hers again, and his tongue slipped inside to match the movements of his fingers, touching hers as he swallowed her moans. She was _so_ close, the muscles clenching around his fingers as the ache in her belly spread further.

            He broke the kiss. “Let’s go a little farther than your fantasy got,” he said hoarsely, his head dipping down.

            “Wait, wait, wait, what are you..!” Her voice went several octaves higher as he took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard as his fingers continued to steadily pump in and out. She pushed at his shoulders. “St-stop...”

            He let go of her clit with a slight _pop,_ pulling his fingers out at the same time. “Nah,” he said, grabbing at her wrists to stop her from pushing him away. “I want to hear you screaming my name...” His head dipped back down, his tongue circling her clit before pushing between the folds and sliding deep inside, scouring the inner walls as Yra wriggled uselessly against him. “You taste _delicious_ , by the way,” he added, using one hand to hold onto her wrists while the other hand went back to torment her, slipping in deep so his tongue could go back to rubbing her clit.

            Sharp, desperate gasps came from her mouth as he fucked her with his fingers and sucked her clit, his shoulders angled to keep her legs spread and her core totally exposed to him, but she’d stopped feeling embarrassed about it a long time ago. Her hips were rocking forwards and back, following the rhythm of his fingers, the ache building to absolutely unbearable levels that he continued to stroke higher and higher.

            She was saying things, but she was barely intelligible, even to herself, desperate for release that she _knew_ he was withholding, but she didn’t know enough about her own pleasure to bring herself over the edge. She was completely dependent on him, and he _knew_ it, the intolerable _asshole pirate_.

            “That’s mean,” he paused briefly to say, the pushed his fingers _hard_ against a certain spot deep inside while simultaneously sucking the clit, and the ache _burst,_ cascading over her and sending her plummeting into a vortex of intense pleasure.

            It was so intense, she almost couldn’t make a sound, barely managing a high-pitched gasp, never mind his name, but Andronikos was still pretty damn proud of his handiwork, gently laving her clit and folds with his tongue as she shuddered, letting go of her hands to spread her open, kissing and sucking to keep the shockwaves going as long as possible.

            Gasping, shivering, she slowly came to herself again, her body relaxing as the delicious pleasure slowly receded to bearable levels, moaning as she sunk into the chair. _My back is going to hurt so bad tomorrow, this is not the proper use of this chair._

            Andronikos stood shakily, picking her up from chair and carrying her over to the bed, gently dropping her down on it. Yra felt like she was in a fog, still trembling from the light aftershocks. He kissed her, gentler than before but just as intense, before finally getting her properly out of her robes, leaving her finally naked to his gaze.

            He ran his hands down her body, slick with sweat, following the curves to her hips, then thighs, pushing them open. Somewhere along the way, he’d left behind his towel, and Yra was able to get a proper look at him. _Oh my, it didn’t feel that big through the towel..._

            His body covered hers, blocking the view; his hands back up and running fingers through her hair. He lavished kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. It was a nice feeling, but she’d rather he kissed her, and she tugged him back up. She could feel his cock against her stomach, hot and hard and faintly throbbing, and she wondered how much of an effort he was putting in to hold back.

            She kissed him, drawing lazy patterns on his shoulders. “Andronikos...” she murmured. “It’s... it’s okay, you don’t have to hold back anymore. I’m fine.”

            “You better be damn sure about that Sith because I’m not stopping once I start,” he said hoarsely, his body trembling from the effort of holding back. It was touching, really.

            “I’m sure,” she said, relaxing into the covers and spreading her legs further, inviting. “Please...”

            Andronikos gave her one last look over as he lifted off her, marveling at the beautiful woman underneath him. _What the hell did I do to luck out this much?_ He wondered as he spread her folds out of the way of his cock, pressing the head against the entrance. “Last chance, Yra.”

            In response, she bit him, just where the shoulder met the neck, and it was such an unexpected action he jerked forward, entering her completely in one hard thrust, filling and stretching her deep inside.

            If she hadn’t bit him to prompt him into action, she probably would have after he rammed himself home. It wasn’t _painful_ ; she was far too aroused and it wasn’t like he was monstrously sized. She _was_ , however, decidedly uncomfortable, over stimulated to just before the point of unbearable, and she cried out against his skin, digging into his shoulders again with her nails.

            “Did I hurt you?” he asked raggedly, resting his arms on either side of her, using the very last dredges of his self-control to stay still.

            Yra shook her head, taking in a few deep breaths to relax herself. It had been a while. “I’m fine.”

            “Oh,  good,” he said before his willpower broke and he pulled his cock out and slammed it back in, repeating this action again and again as his mouth sought hers, muffling the sounds of what he _hoped_ were pleasure, but he really didn’t have the control to stop now.

            It was incredibly intense, the feeling of his hard cock pounding deep inside her, stretching and filling over and over again, and she felt the ache growing all over again, faster this time, building off of what had remained of her previous climax. She wrapped her legs around his waist, doing her best to match his rhythm, her own self control gone, no longer worrying about appearance and letting herself go to the sensations, moaning and gasping and reacting.

            It didn’t take long for the ache to build to bursting, sending her over the edge again, screaming his name this time, her climax tightening her around him and in turn sending _him_ over the edge. He cursed soundly, slamming his hips once more to hers as he spilled his completion deep inside her, shivering as he collapsed onto her body, spent.

            Breathing heavily, he rolled onto his side, bringing Yra with him, touching her face with his hands as he kissed her, again and again, whispering her name with near-reverence. He was softer inside, less intense, and she sighed into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of being so intimately connected.

            “You’re alright?” he panted, sliding a hand down her back to pull her closer.

            “Y-yes,” she moaned, instinctively clenching around him, sending throbbing pleasure through her again.

            He chuckled weakly. “My insatiable Sith. Let’s take care of that, hmm?” He slid a hand between them, gently rubbing until she stiffened with a soft cry of release, before collapsing against him.

            They stayed like that for a time, before Andronikos slowly disengaged himself, noticing Yra’s flinch as he did so. “I think we might’ve overdone it, just a bit.”

            “Maybe,” she mumbled, cuddling into him. “I don’t mind. I’ve never... never climaxed before. So a little discomfort later is a fair trade off, I think.”

            He stared at her.“Seriously? _Never?_ Not even by yourself?” He asked incredulously.

            “Nope,” she yawned, closing her eyes. “Try not to get too big of an ego over it.”

            “Too late.”

            “You’re lucky I like you so much, pirate.”

            “I like you, too, Sith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my toons don't understand the basic concept of locking your door. Also, Yra still has communication issues, but it worked out alright this time.
> 
> Don't expect Yra to be this submissive outside of the bedroom, Andronikos, this is the only time you're gonna get away with being a dick.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first proper smut fic :D If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to bed now because I have to get up in 3 hours to work WHY DO I MAKE SUCH POOR LIFE DECISIONS?!


End file.
